Percabeth Drabbles
by bookworm206
Summary: Drabble #4: A simple thing like water helps Annabeth better understand herself.
1. Light

**Hey guys! Believe it or not, I'm a percabeth fan. So here ya go...(cue drumroll) Percabeth fic!**

**Well, a little more of blurb than fic, if you ask me... **

**Oh well. Read it. Review it. Please? **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO. If I did, I probably won't be making fanfiction blurbs on it, don't ya think?**

* * *

><p>Light. That's all Percy could think about when he saw her. The way the sun shone on her golden-blonde hair. The tan of her skin, growing dark from years of sword-fighting in the heat, or battling in the arena. Her gray eyes, stormy with anger at times, but always had a spark of hope amidst the clouds.<p>

She was light to him; he needed her so he could grow. He needed her to survive.

He would never tell her that. Percy wouldn't ever admit to Annabeth what power she had over him.

But she knew. Oh gods, she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll say it once, I'll say it again.<strong>

**Review. PLEASE?**


	2. Beaches

**I've decided to turn this little one-shot into a series of drabbles. There will be more where this came from, if you REVIEW! Please?**

**Just so ya know, I don't own PJO. I don't think I would spend this much time writing fanfics if I did.**

* * *

><p>The beach is her new favorite place.<p>

Well, besides Percy's arms, of course.

Her third favorite part about it is that the sand always feels so soft beneath her toes. She feels like she's walking on air, like there's no weight on her shoulders. And when she walks on it time after time, it feels familiar. The sand feels like something she can trust.

Her second favorite part about it is the waves. The pure blue water flowing right above her ankles. The way she can stare right into it for a second, and only a second, and catch a glimpse of her own reflection. How the mounds of foam are always so pure white, no matter what way or in what light you look at it.

But her first and absolute favorite part of the beach is that Percy's always there. Whether in person, or not. She feels him in the salty, ocean, air around her. And she knows that he senses her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, review :)<strong>

**And thanks for reading!**

**~bookworm206**


	3. Crying

**Hey everyone! I've just broke my writer's block that has been going on in the past month (did i word that right? no?) so i've been constantly on**

**my laptop, typing away. So... here's another Percabeth drabble! This is set after TLH- Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way... Please review. I've only gotten two :(**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Crying is not the thing Annabeth wanted to be doing on this beautiful summer day.<p>

Heck, crying was a complete waste of time for her. But she couldn't get around it. Crying was the only option right now.

She was at camp, under Thalia's tree, tears pouring out of her.

_Crying is a weakness._ She kept on telling herself. _Don't be weak._

But Annabeth couldn't help it, and everybody at Camp Half-Blood knew why, and that made it even worse.

Percy was gone. He had disappeared. And no matter how hard she searched, no matter how late she stayed, no matter how determined she was, Annabeth couldn't find him.

She shifted her legs so they could cover her face better. People were starting to notice.

A single breath suddenly caught in her throat. _Who cares?_ She thought._ Who's going to stop me?_

And at that moment, Annabeth made an exception to her rule. The one and the ONLY time she was ever allowed to cry in public was if she cried over Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review it?<strong>

**Thanks!**

**~bookworm206**


	4. Captivate Me

**Hey guys! So... I'm back...? Well, I was feeling rather creative today. And you know what that means! Da da da daaaa... UPDATE!**

**It's short and sweet, like most of what I write.**

**Wellllll... Enjoy! And don't forget, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Sorry folks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Swimming is like floating on air for Percy.<p>

His legs kicking in rhythm, his steady heartbeat following the sounds of a drum.

It's so natural- he doesn't even have to surface to breathe. The voices of sea creatures surround him, a blur of gurgling and bubbling.

He could spend hours and hours daydreaming in his away-from-home home.

Silently, she watches, wondering how her silly Seaweed Brain could possibly be captivated by such a simple thing as water. She sees his face glowing with delight, his limbs moving rapidly in the vast ocean.

But, as she gazes at him, his jet black hair standing out in a sea of blue, she understands what it's like to be captivated as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
